ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
AmpFibian
AmpFibian (alternatively spelled as Ampfibian)Some end credits of Ultimate Alien and Omniverse is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Amperi from the planet Tesslos in the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance In Ultimate Alien, AmpFibian was a blue jellyfish-like alien with six long tentacles that functioned as two pairs of arms and a pair of legs. AmpFibian had green eyes with no pupils and white swipes on his body, the latter of which resembled lightning streaks. His main body had three-segmented, skirt-like parts, one for his head, chest and abdomen. AmpFibian wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Heroes United, some of the white swipes on AmpFibian's body were missing while the ones that remained were slightly darker. In Omniverse, AmpFibian looks almost the same as before, except that the Omnitrix symbol is now on his mouth and his green eyes are larger with the black outlining in them becoming much more prominent. His fins are now pointed instead of curved (his body segments are much the same). The lightning streak swipes on his body have been altered. AmpFibian_HU.png|AmpFibian in Heroes United Powers and Abilities MaxMonster188.png|Electrokinesis MaxMonster180.png|Flight SD (421).png|Stretchable Arms Deep (311).png|Electrical Absorption Deep (295).png|Underwater Breathing I13 (352).png|Intangibility I13 (353).png|Electro-Phasing AmpFibian can manipulate and produce lightning and electricity, launching them in electrical blasts. He can also absorb electrical energy and relaunch attacks, as seen when AmpFibian did so to the Piscciss Volann guards' energy net.Deep AmpFibian has intangibility,Fused and is capable of combining that with his electrokinesis to electrically shock objects and beings he phases through.Inspector 13 AmpFibian is capable of both flight and underwater breathing, the latter of which allows him to swim at enhanced speeds. Similar to Buzzshock, AmpFibian can become pure energy in order to enter electrical cables and generate a large energy blast that surrounds him. AmpFibian's tentacles can extend multiple times their length.Night of the Living NightmareSpecial Delivery AmpFibian's lack of bones allows him to squeeze into extremely tight spaces. Although AmpFibian has never trained himself to do so, Ra'ad could read Kevin's thoughts by sensing the electrical pulses of his mind. Two other abilities that AmpFibian has never used are his space survivability and energy shield, both of which were used by Ultimate Aggregor during his quest to find the four fragments of the Map of Infinity.Perplexahedron Weaknesses RoAE (456).png|Vulnerability to Neuroshock Blasts RoAE (474).png|Vulnerabilty to Falling Objects AmpFibian can use his electricity underwater, but if he is using electricity while entering water, or only part of him is in the water, he will shock himself. AmpFibian's intangibility is useless against other beings that can also become intangible, as it will cancel out their abilities to do so.Map of Infinity AmpFibian is weak against enemies who can drain electricity, like Phil.Max's Monster Furthermore, AmpFibian's electric attacks are useless against Solid Plugg, though the reason why remains unclear.Have I Got a Deal for You Since his body is very frail, heavy objects falling on AmpFibian can make him faint.The Rooters of All Evil AmpFibian can be harmed by an Aerophibian's neuroshock blasts. History |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *AmpFibian first appeared in Fused, where his DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by sampling Ra'ad's DNA, trapping Ra'ad in the Ultimatrix as well. Aggregor tried to take AmpFibian to replace Ra'ad for his plan, but failed due to Gwen's intervention. Later, Kevin managed to put the Ultimatrix in Reset Mode, turning AmpFibian back into Ben and freeing Ra'ad. *In Deep, AmpFibian swam to Piscciss' core. *In Viktor: The Spoils, an unconscious AmpFibian's electric abilities were forcibly used to put King Xarion's mind in Viktor's body. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, AmpFibian defeated Ultimate Kevin in a dream. ;Kevin *In Inspector 13, AmpFibian phased through several incomplete Techadon Robots and destroy them. ;Flashback *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, AmpFibian appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In Have I Got a Deal for You, AmpFibian saved the Screegit. *In Special Delivery, AmpFibian defeated the Kraaho and Seebik. *In Rad, AmpFibian caught Pax. *In Return to Forever, AmpFibian tried to fight the Forever Knights, but was reverted by their DNA Scanner. *In Max's Monster, AmpFibian battled Phil. *In The Rooters of All Evil, AmpFibian was defeated by Swift. *In A New Dawn, AmpFibian appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Fused'' (first appearance; fused with Ra'ad) ;Season 2 *''Deep'' ;Season 3 *''Viktor: The Spoils'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) ;Kevin ;Season 3 *''Inspector 13'' ;Flashback ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' (first reappearance) ;Season 3 *''Special Delivery'' *''Rad'' ;Season 4 *''Return to Forever'' (cameo) *''Max's Monster'' (accidental transformation) ;Season 6 *''The Rooters of All Evil'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Video Games AmpFibian Cosmic Destruction2.png|AmpFibian in "Cosmic Destruction" 631699_20110912_640screen001.png|AmpFibian in "Galactic Racing" Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction AmpFibian is one of the Andromeda Galaxy aliens playable in the game. AmpFibian is vital for progression on The Great Wall and The Amazon levels of the game. Ben 10: Galactic Racing AmpFibian is a playable alien racer in the game. Punch Time Explosion and XL AmpFibian is one of the aliens used by Ben as a special attack. Naming and Translations Etymology AmpFibian's name is a portmanteau of the words "amper" and "amphibian" (with the "ph" changed to a "pF"). It is also a pun off the word "amplify" (amp for short), which means to charge and increase energy, referencing AmpFibian's abilities to absorb, generate, and redirect electrical energy. The word "amphibian" is also used since most are either adapted to water, or generate their own electricity. Trivia *AmpFibian was named by Len Wein. *AmpFibian is September's Alien of the Month. *AmpFibian and the other Andromeda aliens have powers linked to a certain element; for AmpFibian, it's electricity. *AmpFibian is the only Andromeda Galaxy alien that Ben used in the same episode he was scanned in. *As of Omniverse, AmpFibian and Feedback are the only aliens who generate blue electricity. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Matt Wayne es:Ampfibio Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males